What About Me?
by flawlessbrittana
Summary: What with Brody being a gigolo and both Kurt and Rachel being oblivious to who they truly love. Santana has a lot on her plate at the moment. But what about her? Is anyone there to give her some advice? Eventual Brittana and Klaine. Slightly Canon.
1. Clueless Roommates

A/N: So this is not my first fan fiction I ever wrote. However, it's the first one I've ever put online so reviews would be great even criticism. Also it'd be great to know if you want me to continue this or not. Any who, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee blah blah blah.

As I look out into the starless night sky of Bushwick, I can't help but feel at home. Surprisingly, enough that home has Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel in it. However, even though I refuse to admit it most of the time, they really do mean something to me. Now the only problem is that gigolo Brody. The one that Rachel almost got pregnant from and claims to love. But surely I'm going to change that. That's all I seem to be doing lately around here lately, cleaning up everyone else's problems. When is it my turn to get some advice from my friends? Advice about people like Brittany. She's the one who convinced me to come here in the first place and I'm grateful for that. But why did it have to make me love her more?

"Santana! Have you been looking through Brody's things again?!" Rachel yells. I sigh and turn around, ready to face the wrath of Rachel Berry once again. This whole asking about Brody has become routine lately, I'm used to her yelling at me. "Yes, I have Berry. For your own good." I retort. "How does going through my boyfriend's things help me?! You're scaring him off!" she exclaims. "Um because he's a hooker, gigolo whatever you want to call it." Rachel doesn't respond right away this time. "I told you about his job situation Santana." She says in a quieter voice. How can she be this clueless? "Yeah and you believe that crap?" "Of course I do. He wouldn't lie to me I l-love him and he loves me." She says unsurely. I laugh a bit at this. "Oh I'm sorry Rachel I didn't realize that" Rachel huffs out a sigh. "Just stop looking through his stuff or you're out of here." I give her an amused look. Not believing a word of it. Little did I know that she was dead serious. Kurt and she even hosted an intervention type meeting for me. This led to me being kicked out of an apartment in Bushwick of all places with Kurt and Rachel yelling at me to give back the comforter and pillow of theirs.

* * *

By the sounds coming from the hotel room I just left. Either Finn and Brody are having a smack down with Finn kicking chairs and all. Or they are both closeted gays with huge sexual tension that their letting out on each other. I'm thinking the first one but the second would be pretty funny. Either way I'm definitely not staying in there tonight. My cell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. Without checking the caller ID I answer it.

"Lopez speaking" "Hey San!" Brittany's voice rings out from her phone, which brings a smile to my face. "Oh hi Britt Britt" That is until I remember what we had planned tonight. "oh god I forgot didn't I?" I ask referring to our Skype da-hangouts? "Yeah. But that's okay Lord Tubbington figured that you were probably just busy finding your place in New York. "More like dealing with everyone's problems..." I exclaim to her. "Are you ok San?" she asks concerned. I can't tell her. It's not that I don't trust her. It's just that it all has to do with her. "You did the pregnancy pause! Are you pregnant?!" She gasps. I chuckle at her antics. "No Britt". "Did you finally find a girl as awesome as you are? " She asks curiously. "No..."." Oh... That's weird" "Why?" "Because you're the hottest, most talented and most awesome person ever San." She says as if it's obvious. I'm surprised at her answer. Does she still love me? "But what about Sam..?". I can't help but ask. "Sam's awesome too but you're the best". "Th-Thanks Britt." "No problem! You know I better get going fondue for two is gonna air soon and I got to be ready. You'll watch it right?" Brittany asks hopefully, I can almost picture her giving me the puppy dog eyes. "I don't know if I can tonight. But I'll definitely watch it another time ok?". "O-Oh okay that's fine well... bye Sanny!" I feel bad for letting her down but I don't know where I'm gonna stay right now. "Bye Britt's good luck with your show tonight." She replies with a thank you before we both hang up. I lean against the brick wall of the hotel and look through my contacts. Who would let me crash at their place? I barely even know anyone here yet. Suddenly, an idea struck me upon seeing a certain name in my contact list. Okay, it's definitely not the best idea. But I need a place to stay. I press call on their name and wait for them to pick up whilst crossing my fingers.


	2. Unexpected Guests

A/N: Hi again people that are actually reading this. Which still surprises me, I didn't think I would even get this much feedback. So thanks for all the favourites/follows and reviews everyone and I hope you like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Once again I sadly do not own the show known as Glee.

"Remind me why I'm letting you stay here?" Adam says from his place on the couch.

"Because I can help you with _that" _I replied, referring to the webpage that Adam currently has up on his laptop screen. To be honest I really can't help him with the Kurt romantic movie situation. But hey I need a place to stay so a few lies never hurt anybody.

"But I barely know you, how am I supposed to know you're not going to raid my things like you did with Brody?" He says with that accent of his.

I roll my eyes. "I only did that to prove some certain things about someone in particular. So I think you're safe unless you're hiding something I need to know about."

Adam gives me a quizzical look. "Why would I have anything to hide?"

"You tell me." I say before making myself at home on the couch.

He just shakes his head and goes back to looking through a webpage with the title 'Top Ten Most Romantic Movies of All Time'. I almost laughed when I saw that almost all the movies on there had to do with Kurt and Blaine. However, an ad on the side of the page caught my attention. It was an ad for My Little Pony, which of course brought my thoughts back to Brittany.

_It was Brittany's birthday. The first one with us as a couple. I came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder when seeing her at her locker. _

_She spun around to face me, with that beautiful smile of hers. "Sanny!" Brittany hugged me tightly, before placing a quick kiss on my lips. "Hey Britt's, Happy Birthday!" I say, giving her my smile I reserve for her only. _

_Brittany smiles back and rocks back and forth on the heels of her feet. "Am I getting my present now?" She asks hopefully, glancing down to my hands that are behind my back. _

_I smile even more at this, before revealing a rainbow dash stuffed animal to her with a necklace around its neck. She gasps and smiles even more if that's possible. Brittany quickly grabs the pony from out of my arms and hugs it tightly. "Oh my god! I love it!" She gasps, before looking down at the necklace. It was a gold chained necklace with a gold songbird as the pendant. I smile as I see what she's looking at. Brittany finally glances away from the necklace and looks up to meet my gaze with love in her eyes. "I thought it would remind you of me when I'm off to college.." I say. Brittany just pulls me into an embrace and whispers in my ear. "I always think about you San. Especially with those songs I gave you on that playlist from Valentine's Day." I chuckle at that, thinking of the songs she put on it. "The songbirds are still singing San… and I love you and will always love you like never before." Brittany says and in that moment I knew that Brittany was it for me. "I love you too Britt Britt."_

"How about this one?" Adam says, breaking me out of my haze. I look to where he's pointing to see the words 'The Notebook'.

"No way. Definitely not."

Adam scrolls through the list again and stops to point at another title. 'When Harry Met Sally'. "No." He sighs. "Does every movie remind him of Blaine?"

"Those two are complete saps. I wouldn't be surprised if they searched this exact thing up and watched all those movies." I exclaim, getting bored with looking through all this. There is no point to even really. But Adam seems so adamant on making sure Kurt's over Blaine. Even though there is no way that Hummel is getting over him. I know what that feels like.

"Well why did you say that you could help me then huh?" he says looking utterly confused.

"Simply put. I'm a bitch who needs a place to stay." I say as if it's obvious, which it really should be. Adam looks saddened by this. "I'm not gonna find a movie for me and Kurt am I?" Now he realizes. "No you're really not. Sorry to break it to ya Crawford, but you and Kurt's relationship is hanging on a thread. He already has that damn boyfriend pillow anyway."

"Boyfriend pillow?" He questions. "Yeah, it's actually pretty comfortable. Anyway I'm heading to bed Doctor Who". I get up off the couch and head towards the guest room, leaving a confused Adam.

* * *

I tapped my boot clad foot along to the loud music playing throughout the saloon. It was my first day on the job at Coyote Ugly and all the instruction I got was to give people the drinks they wanted. No training. No nothing. They just gave me a uniform. I should have expected this, the manager there didn't even question my age. Oh well at least I can have some fun here.

"Santana?" asks a melodic voice.

I look up from the bar counter to see my ex roomie Kurt Hummel. "Kurt? What? How did you even get in here?" I ask. He holds up a fake ID, with a person's even look like him. I'm not surprised they let him in though. "I thought it was worth a try. I mean they let you work here." I scoff but know that he's right. "Not surprising. I barely got any instruction from the manager here. But hey I get paid for sitting around here and singing some karaoke whenever I want so." I explain before taking a sip of my drink. "Ah the tall one with the blonde hair? She let me in here." I nod. "That's the manager." We kind of sit in silence for a while until Kurt breaks it by saying "Adam told me you stayed at his place last night..."

"Ah I figured he would." I take another sip of my drink, hoping this conversation will end soon.

"Sorry I-just I'm confused here. You stay at my boyfriend's place?" He says looking bewildered.

"Yeah why not. I helped him figure out that you're never getting over Blaine so you should be happy."

"You told him that?!" Kurt says with a glare towards Santana.

"Uh Yeah? It's the truth common Kurt. You're in denial."

"I'm not the only one in denial here".

"Yeah Rachel is too. All of you need to get your heads out of your asses and go back to your _beloveds_" I explain. I'm really sick and tired of this.

"Why don't you do the same?"

I look up to him. "Kurt.. I tried she doesn't want me anymore. She want's Sam." Kurt looks disbelieving. "She still loves you Santana. Even Blaine told me that."

"But Blaine's not Brittany." I say refusing to believe it. "No but he does talk to Brittany. She admitted herself." He says trying to get me to believe it. "D-Did she really say that..?"

"Yes. Of course she did. I trust Blaine on this." I smile a bit and stir the straw around in my drink. "Okay Hummel, but you have to talk to Blaine and confess your undying love for him. Also I'm not going to talk to Brittany just yet. I talked to her about our relationship last time. She seems pretty happy with Sam right now." Kurt nods seeming satisfied with her answer.

"Fair enough. But why must I conf-" I interrupt him. "No. Kurt I'm not letting you lead on Adam anymore. You got to stop this." He thinks about it before saying, "Okay but I'm gonna get Blaine to talk to Brittany about you ok?" I can't help but smile a bit at this. "As long as I can come back to live with you two fools."

"I guess that can be arranged. As long as you stop looking through Brody's things" He replies with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah whatever Finn taught him some kind of lesson anyway. I don't think he'll be coming back." Kurt gives me a 'what are you talking about?' look. "I'll let you explain that later."


	3. Songbirds Are Still Singing

A/N: *waves* Hey people ! so I haven't updated this for awhile because of school so sorry about that. But i'll probably be only updating this on weekends so yeah.. anywho enjoy and reviews would be very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee if I did Brittana and Klaine would be back together already.

I laughed to myself, whilst watching Brittany talk to Tina about her, as Kurt would say 'vapo rape' incident.

"I was just trying to help hi-" Tina started, only to be cut off by Brittany.

"Help yourself and ravish him while he's asleep and vulnerable? Do all vampires do this?"

Tina rolls her eyes at this before eating some of the fondue. She winces. "what is in this?"

"Garlic. Lot's of it. It's supposed to keep the vampires off." Brittany says in a serious tone.

Tina scoffs. "You are now witnessing a vampire in denial".

Tina gets up and leaves at that and that's when Rachel walks in.

I look up to her. "Yes?"

Rachel doesn't say anything, she just comes over to me and looks at the laptop screen.

I close it up quickly. "What do you want?"

"I just thought we could talk about Brody being a ... _gigolo_" she says with a pained expression.

I nod with a knowing expression on my face. This is when she's going to either yell at me for being right or be the nice considerate Rachel and thank me.

"I just wanted to say ... thanks for uh trying to get me to believe you." She says in a quiet tone.

I smirk at this. "Your welcome and thanks for actually letting me back in here. Which you were going to do eventually."

Rachel scoffs. "Well we couldn't just leave you out there."

"Mhmmm."

All of a sudden, my cell goes off signalling a phone call. Rachel grabs it before me and looks at the caller ID. I glare at her and snatch it from her grasp.

"None of your business." I say before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Uh Hi Santana" Blaine says from the other end. Of course my first thought is Kurt did this.

"Okay why are you calling me hobbit? Hummel put you up to this whatever your doing."

He sighs. "He told me about your situtaion with Brittany..."

"Of course he did. "

"He's just trying to help ... and I wanna help too beca-"

"Because your smitting with Sam and want him to yourself ? or what?" I ask. Since when does he wanna help me?

Blaine blushes from the other line. "No it's not about that. It's just I see Brittany and Sam together.. and I can just tell their not like how you and Brittany were. Sam and Brittany aren't gonna last much longer. That's because she still loves you."

I scoff at that. "Everyone seems to be telling me that. Yet Brittany herself isn't telling me that."

"It's because she's afraid of how Sam's gonna react."

"Who care's about how Sam's gonna react. I just want to be with her again." I exclaim.

"Look Santana, I talked to Brittany and she told me her side of this. I think you two should talk about it together if you ever want to get back with her."

I sigh knowing he's right. "Your one to talk... but thanks warbler."

"This isn't about me and Kurt right now... but your welcome."

"I'm hanging up on you now. But before I go I strongly suggest talking to my boy Hummel".

He chuckles. "Yeah I was kinda already planning that."

"I bet you were. Bye hobbit."

"Bye Santana."

* * *

'Hey Britts are you busy right now?' - S

'Nope. Just trying to train Lord tubbington for the cat olympics.' -B

'Theres a cat olympics..? anyway do you think you could get on skype?' -S

'Sure san!' -B

I smile nervously. What am I going to say to her? I want to get back together with you and I love you. Your the best thing that's ever been mine. I shouldn't have broke up with you. Yeah i'm definitely not going to say all that. At least not as cheesy as that is.

_Brittany S. Pierce is now online_

I take a deep breath before sending her an IM.

'**Hey Britt Britt!'**

'_Hi San! can I call you? gel head said it's better to talk face to face. Even if it is just face to laptop to face'_

I chuckle at this. **'Yeah I was actually just going to ask you the same thing'**

_Brittany S. Pierce is calling_

I click answer to be faced with Brittany in her cheerios uniform still. Immediantly I smile at the sight of her.

"So San.. apparently your gonna tell me something really important today."

"Yeah.. I guess you could say that."

Brittany looks at me anxiously and I can't help but chuckle softly. Which causes her to smile a bit.

"Well I know that I basically told you that I wanna be with you again before... and I remember you telling me that I need to come here. To New York City and that I would find someone here as awesome as me. But I knew that I wouldn't find someone like you here. I just wanted to let you know that i'm still here and I l-love you still. Even if your with Sam."

Brittany smiles sadly at me. "I love you too San. But long distant relationships are hard and I don't know how Sam will feel about this... I really like him too. But of course I love you the most always."

I nod, expecting this to happen. At least she said she loved me still.

"Why are you still with him...? I mean if you love me the most." I had to ask, it's been bugging me.

She looks conflicted. "I don't want Sam to feel the way I did when you broke up with me. No one should have to go through that."

Well that hurt. "I-I'm sorry-"

"I know San. I just don't want to hurt him."

I nod. "Okay it's just ... Brittany do you love him..?"

She shakes her head. "No. I only love you San."

I smile, that smile reserved only for Brittany. "So what's gonna happen betweeen us..?"

"I'll see how Sam feels about this. I still want to be friends with him. But I don't know if that's possible or not."

"That sounds fair... wait so your considering us being together again?"

Brittany nods and smiles a bit. "Yeah I really miss our sweet lady kisses. I know I won't get much when your over there. But I just miss us being together. I still wear this to school even." She shows me the gold songbird on her necklace that I got her.

I smile hugely. "the songbirds are still singing."

She glances towards me with that loving smile of hers. "and I will always love you like never before."


End file.
